letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
MasaeAnela
MasaeAnela, whose real name is Shauntelle Kikue, is a female Let's Player born on April 25. She is known for her drawing abilities. She is friends with Chuggaaconroy and the other members of TheRunawayGuys and sometimes joins them in their collab LP's. Also, Chuggaaconroy has been on a stream with her and she was the artist behind the backgrounds in his Pokemon bios for the legendary Pokemon in his Pokemon Emerald Let's Play. She also drew the pictures of Chuggaaconroy's team in his Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness Let's Play. They have worked together with KoshiSushi on a few of his animations as well. On top of Let's Playing she has a series known as "Let's Draw", where she screen captures the entire process behind one of her drawings. Let's Plays *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (1998) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) *Katamari Damacy (2004) *We Love Katamari! (2005) *The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker (semi-blind?) (2003) *Tales of Vesperia (2008) *Super Mario World (1991) *Yoshi's Island (1995) *Starfox Adventures (2002) *Beautiful Katamari (2007) *Kirby's Dreamland 3 (1996) *The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess (2006) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Donkey Kong Country Returns (2010) * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars(Semi-Blind) (1996) * The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D - Master Quest (2011) * Wii Party U: Highway Rollers (co-op with MomAnela) (on-going) (2013) * Mario Party 2 (co-op with Chuggaaconroy) (on-going) (2000) * Super Mario 3D World (co-lab with TRG) (2013) * Pikmin (2001) * Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (2014) * Kirby Mass Attack (2011) * Paper Mario (on-going) (2001) LP Stats (source: LPChartings) Super Mario RPG Battles Won: 432 Geno's Maze Song Count: 9 Game Over: 3 Hidden Item Blocks Found: 24 Items Bought Count: 104 Partner Deaths: 53 (+6 implied via "1 HP") Super Jump Record: 20 Ultra Jump Record: 19 Puns/Jokes: 58 Master Quest Enemies Defeated: 755 Bosses: 9 (Ganon) Generic Enemies: 746 Times Sword Swung: 2529 Times Shield Used: 170 Hearts Lost: 356.25 Game Over: 0 Rupees Earned: 2966 Items Collected/Received: 913 Weapons: 53 Tools: 591 Fairies Captured: 4 Ghost in a Bottle: 10/10 (100%) Complete Special Gifts: 35 Magic Beans: 10 (10/10 Regions Planted) Complete Dungeon Items: 73 (Final Boss Key) Empty Bottles: 4/4 (100%) Complete Spiritual Stones: 3/3 (100%) Complete Medallions: 6/6 (100%) Complete Heart Pieces: 36/36 (100%) Complete Skulltula Tokens: 100/100 (100%) Complete Songs: 11/13 (84.62%) Masks: 6/8 (75%) Items Bought Count: 6 Characters Encountered: 135 Protagonists: 21 Enemies: 75 (Ganon) Neutral Characters: 39 Sidequests Completed: 15 Big Fairy Locations Discovered: 10 Giggle Counter: 356 Puns/Jokes/References: 207 Pikmin Enemies Defeated: 149 Bosses: 7 (Goolix, Smoky Progg) Generic Enemies: 142 Times Whistle Blown: 2872 Captain Deaths: 0 Restarts: 0 Collectibles Harvested Ship Parts: 30/30 (100%) Complete Encounters Pikmin Variations: 3/3 (100%) Complete Locations: 5/5 (100%) Complete Planet Peculiarities: 13 Giggle Counter: 130 "Treasure": 42 Puns/Jokes/References: 506 DKC Tropical Freeze Enemies Defeated: 1444 Bosses: 6 Generic Enemies: 1438 Deaths: 541 DK: 384 Diddy: 27 Dixie: 87 Cranky: 33 Manly Epona: 10 Game Overs: 0 Collectibles Harvested Puzzle Pieces: 308 Life Balloons: 72 KONG Letters: 188 Relics: 7 Items Bought: 341 Squawks: 13 Capsules: 328 Items Used: 34 Giggle Counter: 284 "KONG": 25 Rage Quits: 1 Puns/Jokes/References: 178 Kirby Mass Attack Enemies Defeated: 1798 Bosses: 28 Mid-Bosses: 21 Generic Enemies: 1201 Minigame Enemies: 737 Bonus Bosses: 4 Enemy-like Hazards Defeated: 548 Medals: 186/186 Complete Gold: 143 Rainbow: 43 Stars: 48/52 (86.538%) Gold: 20 Silver: 10 Bronze: 18 No Star Obtained: 4 Extras: 14/14 Complete Tasks Completed: 22/35 (62.857%) Copies Created: 127 Stage: 93 Minigame: 34 Turning Blue: 436 KO'd Kirby: 202 KO'd Kirbys Saved: 165 Deaths: 127 Game Overs: 14 Rainbows Tasted: 3 Hearts Drawn: 21 Stars Drawn: 2 "Button Mash": 29 Fruit Eaten: 5314 Apples: 3838 Bananas: 1142 Melons: 306 Maxim Tomatoes: 28 High Scores Total Score: 1799310 Green Grounds Stage 1: 14390 Stage 2: 27860 Stage 3: 34970 Stage 4: 65060 Stage 5: 24490 Stage 6: 67660 Stage 7: 42110 Stage 8: 30490 Stage 9: 45060 Stage 10: 40910 Sandy Canyon Stage 1: 19850 Stage 2: 32640 Stage 3: 39890 Stage 4: 43810 Stage 5: 39110 Stage 6: 22760 Stage 7: 37070 Stage 8: 38480 Stage 9: 42870 Stage 10: 33230 Stage 11: 23710 Dedede Resort Stage 1: 6850 Stage 2: 24500 Stage 3: 34100 Stage 4: 114150 Stage 5: 45950 Stage 6: 66080 Stage 7: 47890 Stage 8: 38440 Stage 9: 19230 Stage 10: 38020 Stage 11: 24490 Volcano Valley Stage 1: 23150 Stage 2: 50630 Stage 3: 85710 Stage 4: 44450 Stage 5: 51430 Stage 6: 52420 Stage 7: 11180 Stage 8: 30290 Stage 9: 26170 Stage 10: 46380 Stage 11: 74520 Minigames Field Frenzy: 1300 Kirby Brawlball: 128200 Kirby Curtain Call: 10 Dash Course: 17m, 53m, 116m Strato Patrol EOS: 5505776 Kirby Quest Chapter 1: 9050 Chapter 2: 14350 Chapter 3: 16500 Chapter 4: 28000 Kirby Flicks: 18764 Total Play Time: 21hrs. 31min. Time Spent on the Star: 0hrs. 21min. 24sec. Puns/Jokes/References: 282 Paper Mario: FINALE Battles: 362 Masae's First Strikes: 139 Enemies' First Strikes: 61 Power Bounce Record: 7 Tattles: 112 (Bowser) Coins Earned: 2213 Spent: 1838 Star Points Earned: 2387 Star Pieces: 112/160 (70%) Chuck Quizmo's Quizzes: 17/64 (26.562%) Times Incorrect: 3 Star Spirit: 7/7 (100%) Blocks: 57 Saves: 3 HP/FP Restore: 38 Super/Ultra: 16 Defeats: 3 Times Fled: 3 Levels Gained: 23/26 (88.462%) HP: 35/50 (70%) x5 FP: 50/50 (100%) x9 BP: 30/30 (100%) x9 Letters Read: 29 Pages of Luigi's Diary Read: 12 Items: 284 Purchased: 19 Found/Received: 265 Recipes Added: 10/50 (20%) Badges: 69/80 (86.25%) Purchased: 21 Found: 48 Puns/Jokes/References: 234 Youtube Channel: MasaeAnela Category:Let's Player Category:Female Let's Players Category:TheRunawayGuys